


Honey and Sugar

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All human names, Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, Germany is called Ludwig, Italy is called Feliciano, M/M, Oneshot, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with the love of your life is always fun, but not when he's a little.... scary to some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some headcanons I saw from here: http://liltrashnerd.tumblr.com/post/127883972653/alright-cafe-au-please I just had to write something lmao

**Honey and Sugar**

       The smell of freshly brewed coffee and chocolate chip muffins filled the air in this small cafe. Ludwig and Feliciano have owned this tiny shop for two years now, and the shop was bustling with life. Feli gave everyone his award winning smile, while Ludwig left everyone wanting more with his pastries. Together, the little shop flourished. It was first owned by Feliciano's grandfather, and once he passed away, he and Lud took over the shop.

       "Hi, welcome to Honey and Sugar! What can I get you today?" Feli beamed, grabbing his marker. "Uh, just a small caramel latte with regular cream and sugar, please." "Coming right up sir, may I have your name please?" He smiled, writing the order on the cup. "Matthew." "Okay! $3.64 in your total." The man paid, sitting down in one of the chairs. The shop wasn't as busy right now, as it was 11:30 am, seeing that everyone was either working or at school. The sound of the coffee maker filled the room, the smell intoxicating. A familiar noise of the coffee maker finishing was the loudest noise in the room. 

        Feli quickly put a lid on the cup, bringing it up to the counter. "Matthew!" He said with a cheerful voice. The man came over and gives a small smile, taking it from him. "T-Thank you.." The blonde sat in one of the chairs, pulling out this laptop and started to type. A bell chimed, letting the auburn haired owner know that someone had come into the shop.

       Also the German man in the back.

       "Hi, welcome to Honey and Sugar! What can I get you today, sir?" "How about your number?" The French man asked. "U-Uh, nice joke. Would you like to try our special today?" Feliciano forced a uncomfortable laugh. "Yes please, and a muffin." The man with somewhat curly hair went up to the counter, pulling out some money. "Alright sir. You're total is $4.76." He pulled out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to the Italian. "Keep the change." "Thank you sir! What is your name?" The auburn haired man asked, writing "French vanilla" on the cup. "Francis. Also extra cream and regular sugar please." He said, smiling. "Alright." Feli placed the cup under the spout and started up the machine.

       "So how long have you worked here, cutie?" "O-Oh, I own the shop with my husband. Ludwig, would you please come here for a moment?" The blonde German walked out from the back with a tray of muffins. "Hello honey. Is there a problem here?" "No Luddy, just the nice man here was asking how long we've had this shop for. Two years, am I correct?" Ludwig smiles lightly at the other. "Yes Feliciano. You are correct. Well, I've got a fresh batch of muffins done." He stocks the display case, Feli smiling at the French man. 

       His face had gone white. "O-Oh, wow that's a long... that's a long time to own something." The auburn smiles and laughs, putting one of the muffins in a bag. "Well, here is your order sir! I hope you come again." Francis takes his coffee and muffin, smiling lightly. "Yes, I think I might. Thank you and I am sorry for, well, hitting on you. I wouldn't have if I knew you were taken. He is a very lucky man." He smiles, leaving. The other smiles, nodding to himself. ' _I know I am.'_

A dull hour passes by with only a Chinese man asking if anyone had seen a teenager who looks like a 'stupid hipster' in his words. Soon two men come in, one of them smiling (not to mention loud) and the other looking mildly pissed off, who was Lovino and Antonio. Lovi is Feliciano's brother, and he had some anger issues, but his boyfriend, Antonio helped a lot with it.

       Ludwig came out with a fresh batch of chocolate chip muffins, smiling lightly at the others. "Hello guys, what's up?" He says in his German accent, placing the muffins in the display case. Lovi scowls harshly, but Antonio grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, which calmed him down. "We're just stopping by, wanted to say hello." Antonio said, nudging Lovino which made him laugh quietly. He's been doing that more often since he got together with Toni, which makes Feli happy. He deserved to be happy, just like himself with Luddy.

       "Well, you guys want anything? Me and Feliciano are about to go on our break." "Nah, me and my little  _tomate_ have a dance class we need to get to." Lovi smiles, nudging his face into the tanned man's shoulder. "Well, you guys have fun! Luddy, these muffins are delicious!" The Italian says, taking another bite. "God dammit Feli." The shop was filled with laughter and smiles.

       With the happiness and love for eachother, Feli and Luddy would own the shop for many more years.

**Author's Note:**

> thIS IS sO SHittY RIP mE


End file.
